staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Czirliderki - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18, ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Czerwony traktorek - Przyjęcie kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Sąsiedzi - Budka ; serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Sali Mali II - Grzyby ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Domowe przedszkole - Krawiec Niteczka. Skąd się biorą ubrania?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Tom - Tom w Japonii odc. 19; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 67; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Mieszkać w Europie - Przeprowadzki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Broń palna, zarazki i stal - odc. 2 Podbój cz. 2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Tim Lambert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3350; serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3351; serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1278; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 889; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Siła reklamy; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Człowiek dialogu - kardynał Jean - Marie Lustiger; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3352; serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3353; serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str. 777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1282 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 893; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Małgosia i buciki - odc. 1 Sweter na konkurs ; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Wulkan w Nowym Jorku (Disaster Zone: Volcano in New York) - txt str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Robert Lee; wyk.:Costas Mandylor, Michael Ironside, Alexandra Paul; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Przekręt - seria II, odc. 5 (11) (Hustle II, ep. 5); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Krótki film o zabijaniu; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Tesarz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Barbara Dziekan Vajda, Aleksander Bednarz, Jerzy Zass, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Artur Barciś, Krystyna Janda; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Ocean Avenue - odc. 57/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Ocean Avenue - odc. 58/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Bielsk królowej Heleny; reportaż 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 21/26 Zakaz czarowania; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 237 Wesele w Leśnej Górze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:40 10:40 Święta wojna - Koniec świata (257); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 80 (306) Mężczyzna bez alibi; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Magnum - odc. 90/162 Fragmenty; serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 42/75 Śpiewający ptak; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Liguria- Życie między niebem a morzem (Liguria - Life between Heaven and Sea); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Europa da się lubić - Kabaretowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 14/26; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 502; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 22/23 Chyba będę musiał zmienić plan; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro odc. 53/78 - txt str. 777 ; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - txt str. 777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 47 Krakowski Festiwal Filmowy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 503; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 261; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Już w środę mecz - Armenia-Polska; STEREO 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:20 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:30 Biznes; STEREO 22:35 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Słodkie jutro); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Słodkie jutro (Sweet Hereafter); dramat kraj prod.Kanada (1997); reż.:Atom Egoyan; wyk.:Ian Holm, Sarah Polley, Bruce Greenwood; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Niech się święci 1 maja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Późne macierzyństwo (Late babies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (108) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.55 Graczykowie (15) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (107) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (84) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (913) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Piękna i geniusz - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (108) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (522) - serial obyaajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (254) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (108) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Strażnik Teksasu (11) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (523) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (914) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Wielbicielka - thriller, USA 2002 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.50 Chirurdzy (21): Boże Narodzenie - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Nasze dzieci - talk show 00.50 Magazyn sportowy 02.50 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.50 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Na celowniku (2) - serial sensacyjny 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - pr. rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (822) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 14.00 Na celowniku (3) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (80) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (823) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Magda M. 4 (55) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Jacek Hugo-Bader, Korespondent z Polszy (2-ost.): Uniwersytet Donbasu - film dok., Polska 2007 00.15 Bez skazy (14) - serial obyczajowy 01.15 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Telesklep 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.55 Nic straconego - powtórki TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Schlesien Journal – magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:03 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:07 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:02 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Relacje – informator gospodarczy 17.00 Raport z akcji – program o tematyce policyjnej i strażackiej 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:49 Pogoda; STEREO 17:51 Studio lokacyjne - 750 lecia Krakowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Domowy zwierzyniec 18.45 Trójka tam była 19.00 Tropiciele – reportaż 19.15 Bliżej natury – magazyn ekologiczny 19.40 Raport z akcji – magazyn o tematyce policyjnej 19.50 Rynek pracy – równe szanse 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16 - Dawcy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 Zabójstwa polityczne - Pim Fortuyn - Trybun populista (Political Assassinations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:04 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:33 Kurier; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda; STEREO 01:56 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:08 Zabójstwa polityczne - Pim Fortuyn - Trybun populista (Political Assassinations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Elmot 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (1) - serial anim. 09.00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (15) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (196) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (63) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (31) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (64) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Psie serce: Bemol - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (197) - telenowela 20.00 Kameleon (1) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Boston Public (1) - serial komediowy 22.05 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 02.55 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telesklep 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Tajniacy (2) - serial sensacyjny 09.05 Grzesznica (88) - telenowela 09.55 Klinika Berlin Centrum (6) - serial obyczajowy 10.55 Zawód glina (15-ost.) - serial sensacyjny 11.50 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Telesklep 14.10 Grzesznica (B9) - telenowela 15.05 Policjanci z Miami (99) - serial kryminalny 16.05 Alf (90) - serial komediowy 16.40 Jej cały świat (11) - serial komediowy 17.10 Klinika Berlin Centrum (7) - serial obyczajowy 18.10 Pieśń foki - film dokumentalny 19.05 Alf (91) - serial komediowy 19.40 Jej cały świat (12) - serial komediowy 20.10 Agenci NCIS (17) - serial kryminalny 21.10 Żona pilota - film obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 2002 23.10 Psychoza 2 - thriller, USA 1983 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18, ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Koncert żab; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bielsk królowej Heleny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Pesel, Ikea; program prof.Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - Basia z Podlasia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 6; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Gala Festiwalu Dwa Teatry; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 699; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1224; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 1 - Wielki plan; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Szafa polska 1945 - 89; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.26; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Domisie - Koncert żab; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Oparzenia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Zwierzowiec - Budowa ciała odc. 70; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Bielsk królowej Heleny; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny ; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Dzika Polska - Wyjące z wilkami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Poczet rektorów Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego" - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Polska droga Ahmada; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 699; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 7 Łapmy lisa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1224; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Krakowscy artyści dla Krakowa; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sport i sztuka - o dwóch pasjach Wojtka Fibaka; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Józef Gębski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Ibizy i Formentery ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Poczet rektorów Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego" - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 699; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 7 Łapmy lisa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1224; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Krakowscy artyści dla Krakowa; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Polska droga Ahmada; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Sport i sztuka - o dwóch pasjach Wojtka Fibaka; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Józef Gębski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny (5); program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Cud w Korczminie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Discovery Science 06:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 06:25 Podniebne wy¶cigi: Fascynacja - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 07:40 Czas przyszły: ¦rodki transportu - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Oko huraganu - film dokumentalny 09:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Dzikie odgłosy - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 11:00 Krytycznym okiem: Medycyna alternatywna - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 12:30 Podniebne wy¶cigi: Fascynacja - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:00 Oko huraganu - film dokumentalny 15:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Dzikie odgłosy - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:00 Krytycznym okiem: Medycyna alternatywna - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom ¶wiata - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 46 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 20:00 Wszystko o wulkanach - film dokumentalny 21:00 Życie na Marsie - film dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 46 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 23:00 Najlepsze samochody: Panard - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Najlepsze samochody: Hispano Suiza - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom ¶wiata - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 46 01:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 01:40 Czas przyszły: Zdrowa żywno¶ć - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Wszystko o wulkanach - film dokumentalny 03:00 Życie na Marsie - film dokumentalny 03:50 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 46 04:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 04:40 Czas przyszły: Zdrowa żywno¶ć - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Najlepsze samochody: Panard - serial dokumentalny 05:35 Najlepsze samochody: Hispano Suiza - serial dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku